<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snape's sixth Sense by RonnieAnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340273">Snape's sixth Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAnz/pseuds/RonnieAnz'>RonnieAnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alliance, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwart, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pokój życzeń, Quidditch, Romance, Slow Burn, Spy Lucius Malfoy, Spy Severus Snape, agnst, eliksiry, sojusz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAnz/pseuds/RonnieAnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape rozpoczyna serię pozornie całkowicie niezwiązanych ze sobą zdarzeń, dzięki którym zmieniają się losy Czarodziejskiego Świata.<br/>A wszystko za sprawą wolnego miejsca w ławce tuż obok Harry'ego Pottera podczas zwyczajnej lekcji Eliksirów na początku piątego roku.</p><p>Jak poradzi sobie Zbawiciel w blasku fleszy, gdy ramię w ramię z nim, stać będą Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rozdział 1: Eliksiry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco był w tym momencie naprawdę uradowany, że lekcje rozpoczęły się już już dobre pietnaście minut temu, dzięki czemu nikt nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego wielkiej niesubordynacji. Biegł przed obecnie korytarzem obszernych Lochów, w kierunku sali Eliksirów, gdzie miał miał lekcje.</p><p> </p><p>Gwałtownie zahamował przed drzwiami za zniżkę się sala Eliksirów znajdów. Poprawił włosy, i powachlował sobie poliki, aby otrzymać rumieniec spowodowany biegiem. Przygładził literną szatę, a następnie zap szkolukał. Nie czekając na wszedł do klasy skoku krokiem, omiatając uczniów się w sali wzrokiem.</p><p> </p><p>Snape zakaszlał, atak na Dracona wyczekująco. Malfoy spojrzał na chrzestnego z wyrzutem. Czy w naprawdę chce mu robić wyrzuty przy tych tępych Gryfonach?</p><p> </p><p>- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, profesorze. Miało miejsce pewne ... zajście, które skutecznie zatrzymało mnie dłużej w dormitorium. - załgał blondyn statecznym głosem, a następnie uśmiechnął się perfidnie do czarnowłosego.</p><p> </p><p>- Dobrze, Panie Malfoy. Zajmię Pan miejsce obok Pottera.</p><p> </p><p>  Draco spojrzał zszokowany na chrzestnego i już odtworzenie odtworzenie zaprzeczyć gdy odezwał się Potter.</p><p>- Nie będę z nim siedzieć!</p><p> </p><p>- Minus 5 punktów dla Gryffindoru za kwestionowanie moich decyzji. - odpowiedział oschle brunetowi, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzenie.</p><p>- Panie Malfoy, proszę zająć miejsce.</p><p> </p><p>Blondyn mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, opadając na miejsce obok Pottera, który odsunął kabel tak, że siedział prawie poza ławką. Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco pod nosem.</p><p> </p><p>— Kontynuując, miejsca które wam dziś przydzieliłem, będziecie zajmować do końca tego roku i nie zamierzam tolerować przesiadania się lub zamiany partnerów, zrozumiano?! - Snape usiadł za biurkiem, tasując klasę przerażającym spojrzeniem, przez które uczniowie Gryffindoru zatrzęśli się w posadach.</p><p>— Zrozumiano? - powtórzył głośniej.</p><p> </p><p>— Tak, profesorze. - odpowiedziało mu chóralne potaknięcie wszystkich znajdujących się w sali. Wszystkich oprócz Pottera.</p><p> </p><p>Jeśli wzrok mógłby zabijać, Draco był pewien, że Severus leżałby już dawno nieżywy na posadzce.</p><p> </p><p>— Czy Pan Potter chciałby coś powiedzieć? - zapytał nauczyciel,powoli podchodząc do ławki zajmowanej przez zielonookiego.</p><p> </p><p>— Ja.. - zaczął Potter.</p><p>— Nie, nic. - odpowiedział. Widząc minę nauczyciel,zmusił się do dodania</p><p>— Profesorze.</p><p> </p><p>— Dobrze, zatem. Dla większości z Was to ostatni rok ze mną. Jestem przekonany, że SUMY z Eliksirów zdadzą jedynie nieliczni, z którymi będę kontynuował naukę w przyszłym roku...</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Lekcja zakończyła się wraz z dzwonkiem. Snape nie przedłużając, zapisał szybkim ruchem różdżki na tablicy pracę domową, a następnie wyszedł z Sali powiewając przy okazji swoją czarną szatą. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, odnajdując wzrokiem przyjaciół. Uśmiechnęli się do niego pokrzepiająco.</p><p> </p><p>Skoro wytrzymał całą lekcje bez próby zabicia Malfoya, może nie będzie aż tak źle przez resztę roku?</p><p> </p><p>Jednak czarł prysł gdy blondyn zwrócił się do niego tym samym wyniosłym tonem jakim się posługiwał przez ostatnie pięć lat.</p><p> </p><p>Harry zastanawiał się całkiem nieironicznie, czy ten zarozumiały arystokrata potrafi zwrócić się do kogoś innym tonem.</p><p>Harry, nie bądź głupi, skarcił się. Nawet Malfoy musi mieć w sobie coś z człowieka.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, mówie do Ciebie. Zawiesiłeś się? - pstryknął mu przed oczami, co sprawiło, że brunet podskoczył wyrwany z zadumy. Spojrzał niezrozumiale na Malfoya i przez chwile zakręciło mu się w głowie gdy w oczach blondyna mignęło mu dziwne, nieznane uczucie. Po kilku sekundach jednak wziął się w garść patrząc wyczekującym wzrokiem na swojego wroga.</p><p> </p><p>— Co? - zapytał po kilku sekundach ciszy.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>— Co? - zapytał w końcu Potter, co sprawiło że Draco oderwał wzrok od jego tęczówek.</p><p> </p><p>— Praca, którą zadał Snape jest do zrobienia w parach. Wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś całą lekcje nie przysypiał jak ostatnia ofiara losu, Potter. - warknął na niższego starając się sprawić aby zapomniał o niezręcznej sytuacji sprzed kilkudziesięciu sekund.</p><p>Widząc niezrozumiałą minę Pottera, Draco westchnął męczenniczo mając ochotę przywalić Gryfonowi prosto między okulary.</p><p> </p><p>Draco uspokoił się. Nie tego chciałaby od ni mama.</p><p> </p><p>— Na kiedy to trzeba zrobić? - zapytał w końcu Potter, przerywając kolejne sekundy ciszy.</p><p> </p><p>— Pojutrze. - odpowiedział zirytowany.</p><p>— Wiem, że jest wtedy mecz Quiddicha, ale Snape'a to nie obchodzi, ty nędzny Gryfiaku.</p><p> </p><p>— I co w związku z tym chcesz niby zrobić, Malfoy? - rzucił Potter, posyłając ku Draconowi dociekliwe spojrzenie.</p><p> </p><p>A więc tak chcesz to rozegrać, Potty? Draco powstrzymał chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem.</p><p>— Dzisiaj o osiemnastej w bibliotece. Nie waż się spóźnić, Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Zgarnął teczkę z ławki, a następnie wyszedł nie patrząc na chłopaka już ani razu. Gdy tylko opuścił lochy, puścił się biegiem w kierunku łazienki Jęczącej Marty.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie oparł się o nie, powoli wypuszczając długo przetrzymywane w płucach powietrze. Zjechał rozanielony na ziemię. Przyłożył sobie rękę do serca, odczuwając przyspieszone bicie i gorące policzki.</p><p> </p><p>Cholerny Gryfoński dupek! Dlaczego akurat na niego tak kretyńsko reagował?</p><p> </p><p>Wstał z podłogi po kilku minutach, a następnie podszedł do jednego ze starych luster wiszących nad umywalką. Jego odbicie było lekko rozmazane, ale nawet to nie sprawiło ukrycia rumieńca na jego policzkach oraz lekko spocone czoło.</p><p> </p><p>Warknął pod nosem, odsuwając się jak poparzony gdy usłyszał za sobą piekielnie wysoki, dziewczęcy głos.</p><p> </p><p>— Kogo my tu mamy? Dumę rodu Malfoyów.. - zaśmiała się irytująco Marta, a następnie podleciała do Malfoya lewitując zaledwie kilka milimetrów od jego twarzy, na wysokości oczu. Spojrzała w nie, w następnie pisnęła jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. Draco odsunął się od niej przestraszony, a jego ciało po chwili ogarnęła furia. Stał patrząc na ducha jeszcze bardziej żałując tego, że dziewczyna już nie żyje i nie może sam jej coś zrobić.</p><p> </p><p>— Draco Malfoy się zakochał! Draco Malfoy się zakochał! Draco Malfoy się zakochał! - zaczęła podśpiewywać, kręcąc się jednocześnie wokół swojej własnej osi.</p><p> </p><p>— Zamknij się, głupia kupo plazmy! - krzyknął w końcu stalowooki, łapiąc oderwany od podłogi biały kafelek, a następnie ciskając nim w ducha dziewczyny.</p><p> </p><p>- Spokojnie, słodziaku ... rozumiem że do tajemnica, tak? - przeciągnęła sylaby programów na niego zauroczona. Po ruszyła na niego z momentem wchodzenia w jego ciało. Ślizgon usiłował krzyknąć, ale duch Marty jedynie zaśmiał się na jego żałosne próby i siłą wepchnął do jego umysłu.</p><p> </p><p>Najwyraźniej znalazł to czego szukał, bo po chwilach Draco obudził się zdezorientowany na zimnych kafelkach łazienki prefektów, a po irytującym duchu nie było nawet śladu.</p><p> </p><p>- Niech na szlag trafi! - krzyknął, nie panując nad emocjami. Podszedł do swojej teczki leżącej przy drzwiach wejściowych a po chwili opuścił pokój, trzaskając drzwiami.</p><p> </p><p>A co jeśli ona wie ?! Przecież cała szkoła się dowie!</p><p>Już widz te nagłówki ... „Draco Malfoy-syn śmierciożercy zauroczony w zbawicielu - Harrym Pottera ?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rozdział 2: OPCM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Draco? Draco, co się stało? - krzyknęła Pansy, zobaczywszy wchodzącego do pokoju wspólnego młodego Malfoya, wyglądającego jakby właśnie stoczył walkę z trollem. </p><p>Chłopak jednak nie zaszczyczywszy jej nawet spojrzeniem, od razu kierował się do swoich osobistych komnat, które dostał za sprawowanie pieczy nad rolą Prefekta. </p><p>Parkinson jednak nie dała za wygraną. Podbiegła do drzwi pokoju swojego przyjaciela, zapukając cicho.<br/>— Draco..chcesz pogadać?</p><p>Z drugiej strony dobiegło ją jedynie szuranie dużego przedmiotu o podłogę i warknięcie. Postanowiła zaryzykować, naciskając klamkę, która pod wpływem nacisku ustąpiła, zostawiając jej otwarte przejście do pokoju Ślizgona.</p><p>— Co ty robisz? - zapytała szczerze zdziwiona, zastając blondyna siłującego się z szafą którą cholera wie dlaczego, starał się przesunąć.</p><p>Draco rzucił jej zdezorientowane, zmęczone spojrzenie. <br/>— Naprawiam.</p><p>Pansy przewróciła rozbawiona oczami, jednym machnięciem różdżki naprawiając mebel. <br/>Usiadła zmartwiona obok Malfoya.<br/>— Draco, do cholery! Co się z tobą dzieje?! - zapytała. <br/>— Ty się tak nie zachowujesz.</p><p>Ślizgon spojrzał na nią z zirytowany. Warknął na nią wstając. <br/>— Wyjdź stąd. Nie chcę teraz z nikim rozmawiać.</p><p>Czarnowłosa mruknęła jedynie coś niewyraźnego pod nosem,  dostosowują się do życzenia przyjaciela.</p><p>Draco rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie zegarkowi. <br/>Ominął dwie lekcje. Wróżbiarstwo i Zaklęcia, czyli nic wartego uwagi.</p><p>Jednak po kilku minutach letargu zerwał się z wygodnego materaca, zdając sobie sprawę że za dwadzieścia minut zaczyna się Obrona przed Czarną Magią. Wstał, w pośpiechu naciągając na nogi buty.<br/>Może jeszcze zdąży iść na obiad po jakąś przekąskę?</p><p>Zarzucił na siebie czarną szate, wychodząc z pokoju, uprzednio rzucając na niego zaklęcie niepozwalające wejść żadnemu innemu Ślizgonowi. </p><p>•••</p><p>Harry siedział w Wielkiej Sali powoli rzując swoją porcję kurczaka, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł niczym burza Malfoy. Jego kroki, mimo że pospieszne, nadal buchały wdziękiem i arystokracją. Oderwał jednak pospiesznie wzrok od swojego wroga gdy ten spojrzał mu w oczy z kpiną wypisaną na twarzy. </p><p>— Harry, wszystko okej? - zapytała Hermiona, odstawiając kielich z sokiem Dyniowym na stół. </p><p>— Oh, tak. Idziemy już? - zapytał, patrząc pytająco również na Rona. Chłopak kończył właśnie budyń. Rudowłosy pokiwał głową twierdząco, wstali więc, w trójkę kierując się na korytarz.</p><p>•••</p><p>Profesor Lupin, który w tym roku powrócił na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, otworzył drzwi do klasy wpuszczając piątorocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. </p><p>Harry ze zdziwieniem zauważył że zamiast ławek i krzeseł w Sali znajdowała się rozłożona na całej podłodze ciemno granatowa mata, a okna roztworzone na rozcierz wpuszczały do klasy promienie popołudniowego, złotego światła.</p><p>Stanął pomiędzy Ronem a Deanem Thomasem, obserwując Remusa, zajmującego miejsce na lekkim podwyższeniu przy tablicy.<br/>— Witam Was wszystkich, moi drodzy na Obronie przed czarną magią, potocznie zwaną OPCM. W tym roku jak się pewnie domyśliliście, to ja będę prowadzić te zajęcia. </p><p>Ręka Hermiony momentalnie wystrzeliła w górę powodując na twarzach innych uczniów znudzone wyraz twarzy. Lupin kiwnął głową, udzielając jej głosu.<br/>— Profesorze, gdzie są ławki? Jak będzie prowadzona dzisiejsza lekcja?</p><p>— Dobrze że zapytałaś, Hermiono. -  posłał jej szczery uśmiech.<br/>— Preferuje zajęcia praktyczne. Oczywiście teoria też będzie, ale w głównej mierze będę stawiał na faktyczne umiejętności. </p><p>Neville wciągnął głośno powietrze, powodując ryk śmiechu po Ślizgońskiej części klasy. Chłopak zaczerwienił się po same uszy, chowając się za Seamusem. </p><p>— No dobrze, już spokój. Dobiorę Was teraz w pary. Będziecie ćwiczyć zaklęcie Confundus, które za zadanie ma zyskanie kilkunastu sekund przewagi w walce. - Nauczyciel skończył mówić akurat gdy Harry przysunął się do przyjaciela, pewny że Remus ich połączy w paręz</p><p>— Hermiona i Theodor. - zaczął czytać Lupin. Granger rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie, nic jednak nie wypowiadając. Skierowała się niechętnie w stronę partnera.<br/>— Lavender i Gregory, Neville i Pansy, Seamus i Milicenta, Dean i Dafne, Ron i Draco, Harry i Blaise. - dokończył, podnosząc wzrok na zdezorientowanych uczniów. </p><p>Ron warknął pod nosem patrząc zszokowany na profesora. <br/>— Nie będę w parze ze śmierciożercą!</p><p>— A myślisz, Weasley że ja chce być w parze ze Zdrajcą Krwi? - zapytał Malfoyx patrząc zyirytowany na rudowłosego. </p><p>— Zamknij pysk, Malfoy! - krzyknął Ron.<br/>— Mam głęboko gdzieś co ty myślisz!</p><p>Blondyn już szykował odpowiedź, gdy powietrze rozdarł krzyk zdenerwowanego Remusa. <br/>— Spokój!</p><p>Malfoy zagrzązł z słowami na końcu języka, Ron za to zatrząsł się w posadach. Wilkołak jakby starając się opanować, nabrał kilka głębokich oddechów, a na jego twarz powrócił miły, charakterystyczny dla Remusa uśmiech.</p><p>— Chłopcy...rozumiem waszą niechęć do siebie, ale postarajcie się chociaż raz ze sobą współpracować.</p><p>— Chce być w parze z Harrym! - krzyknął czerwony ze złości Ron, posyłając wszystkim dookoła wrogie spojrzenia.</p><p>— Ronaldzie, nie bądź dziecinny. - skarciła go zdegustowana Hermiona. </p><p>— Ron, przejdziesz do Blaise'a, a Harry, ty idź do Dracona. Tak będzie najlepiej. - Gryfon roztworzył usta w niemym szoku. Nie odezwał się jednak, przypomianając sobie sytuację z przed chwili.</p><p>Malfoy prychnął ostentacyjnie.<br/>— Z deszczu pod rynnę.</p><p>Ten komentarz rozbawił zgodnie wszystkich Ślizgonów. Harry westchnął, starając opanować swoją niechęć do partnera.</p><p>•••</p><p>— Pamiętacie ruch nadgarstkiem? - zapytał Remus. Uczniowie pokiwali zgodnie głową, Lupin ogłosił start.</p><p>Draco popatrzył na swojego przeciwnika, Potter stał w pozycji gotowej do walki. Malfoy przypominając sobie kulturę pojedynku jaką wyniósł z nauk ojca pochylił lekko kark. Gryfon popatrzył na blondyna szczerze zaskoczony, jednak po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę z oczekiwań Dracona, również pochylił głowę w geście powitania. </p><p>— Confundus! - krzyknął nagle Harry jednak Draco, sprawiając wrażenie spodziewającego się tego, szybkim ruchem nadgarstka zablokował klątwę tarczą. Tarczą, którą wziósł samodzielnie, niewerbalnie.</p><p>Harry roztworzył oczy w niemym szoku. Jednak zanim zdążył zajerestrować to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, Malfoy posłał w jego stronę ćwiczone dzisiaj zaklęcie, przez co Harry wyglądował tyłkiem na podłodzę zdezorientowany.</p><p>Kilkanaście sekund zajęło mu powrót do siebie. Gdy wstawał, od razu poczuł przy sobie pomocne dłonie Hermiony. <br/>— Dziękuje. - szepnął dziewczynie, nadal nie do końca przytomny. Szatynka kiwnęła głową, odwrócając się do profesora Lupina.</p><p>— Profesorze! Jakim cudem Malfoy rzucił aż tak potężnego Confundusa?! - oburzyła się a jej loki podskoczyły wokół niej.<br/>— Mógł zrobić Harry'emu krzywdę!</p><p>— Hermiono, uspokój się. Przecież żyje, nic mi nie jest. - odezwał się rozbawiony Harry, starając się uspokoić przyjaciółkę.</p><p>— Nie zabiłbym go przecież. - warknął widocznie zyirytowany Malfoy. <br/>— To nie moje zadanie. - dodał szybko, widząc zdziwione miny Gryfonów. </p><p>— Ty wredny, tchórzliwy szczurze! - krzyknął Ron, chcąc rzucić się na Ślizgona. Nic jednak się nie wydarzyło. Powietrze rozdarł przeraźliwy krzyk.</p><p>— Lavender! - krzyknęła Hermiona, widząc jak dziewczyna zostaje odrzucona siłą zaklęcia o dobre trzy metry do tyłu.</p><p>Natychmiast w sali wybuchły rozmowyc podczas których większość piątorocznych rzuciło się w kierunku poszkodowanej Gryfonki, chcąc wyłapać jak najwięcej szczegółów. </p><p>— Gregory, uszkodziłeś koleżankę!<br/>Remus Lupin wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ogłosił wcześniejsze zakończenie lekcji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rozdział 3: Biblioteka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Stary, zaraz osiemnasta. - odezwał się Ron, wyrywając Pottera z zadumy. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru siedziały praktycznie wszystkie roczniki. Począwszy od nadal niezaklimatyzowanych pierwszaków, kończąc na siódmoklasistów, spokojnie popijających piwo kremowe. </p><p>Harry westchnął cierpienniczo, z żalem odrywając się z przytulnego fotela. Ominął zgrabnie grających na dywanie w Eksplodującego Durnia, Rona i Seamusa. <br/>— Dasz radę! - Dean klepnął Harry'ego przyjacielsko w plecy, czochrając jego i tak wiecznie rozczochrane włosy. </p><p>— Miejmy nadzieję! - krzyknął jeszcze Potter, zanim opuścił wierzę Gryffindoru, znikając za portretem Grubej Damy.</p><p>•••</p><p>— Potter, spóźniłeś się. - bruneta przywitał pretensjonalny ton Malfoya, gdy tylko wszedł do cichej o tej godzinie biblioteki. Zauważając Ślizgona, siedzącego przy jednej z bardziej schowanych ławek, niechętnie skierował się tam, przysiadając naprzeciwko. </p><p>— Nie wiem jak ty, Malfoy, ale ja mam życie prywatne. Nie jesteś moim jedynym zmartwieniem.<br/>- odpowiedział Harry, patrząc sceptycznie na nonszalcko rozłożonego na krześlę towarzysza.</p><p>— Sugerujesz więc, Potterze,  wybawco że nie mam życia prywatnego? - zapytał blondyn unosząc pytająco prawą brew. </p><p>Harry zdusił w sobie chęć prychnięcia.<br/>— Ja nic nie sugeruję. Znając Ślizgonów, pewnie siedzicie w tych lochach pochowani jak szczury, czekając aż Snape Was nie pogoni do ludzi, czyż nie?</p><p>Blondyn zmarszczył czoło, kręcąc rozbawiony głową. <br/>— Ach, Gryfoni i ich durne przekonania.. - westchnął pod nosem wyjmując kałamarz z piórem. Naprzeciw niego znajdował się otwarty notatnik oprawiony w czarną, najprawdopodobniej smoczą skórę. <br/>— Gdzie masz swoje przyrządy, Potter?</p><p>Harry zakrztusił się. <br/>Na Merlina, zapomniał!<br/>— Ee...</p><p>— Ah, no jasne. - westchnął. <br/>— Możnaby było się tego spodziewać po Gryfonach. Granger nie wypakowała Ci wyprawki?</p><p>— I kto tu tutaj jest uprzedzony, co? - zapytał pod nosem Harry, krzyżując ręcę na klatce piersiowej. </p><p>— Nadal ty. - odpowiedział zdawkowo Malfoy, nie zaszczycając rozmówcy spojrzeniem.</p><p>Nie jest tak źle przecież, przekonał Potter sam siebie. </p><p>Siedzieli tu już dwie minuty a jeszcze nie skoczyli sobie do gardeł!</p><p>— Malfoy? - wspomniany chłopak uniósł głowę z nad notatek, przyglądając się pytająco Gryfonowi. O dziwo w tym wzroku było mniej jadu niż zwykle. Co nie znaczy oczywiście, że go nie było w ogóle.<br/>— Pożyczysz pióro? I notatnik?</p><p>Blondyn prychnął pod nosem, sięgając ku zdziwieniu Pottera z ociąganiem do teczki, z której wyciągnął firmowe pióro oraz kolejny, czarny notatnik ze smoczej skóry. <br/>— Tylko nie zniszcz, jest wart więcej niż życie wszystkich szlam razem wziętych.</p><p>Potter nie skomentował tej uwagi, starając się zachować spokój. <br/>Jak to mówił wuj Vernon? W zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch!<br/>Szkoda że sam był całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego miłego, mugolskiego powiedzonka.</p><p>Malfoy nagle zerwał się z zajmowanego przed chwilą miejsca, kierując się w stronę książek zakazanych.<br/>Czy on kompletnie skretyniał?!</p><p>— Malfoy! - szepnął okularnik nerwowo za chłopakiem. Rzucił okiem na przysypiającą Madame Pince, która jeszcze ich nie zauważyła.<br/>— Malfoy, do cholery! Gdzie ty idziesz?!</p><p>— Uspokój się, Złoty Chłopcze, obrońco uciśnionych! - warknął na niego Ślizgon, skręcając nagle w jedną z alejek. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach wyłonił się z powrotem, niosąc dużą, zakurzoną księgę. </p><p>Potter wrócił na miejsce, czekając na blondyna. Malfoy po krótkiej chwili również dotarł, kładząc delikatnie nową zdobycz na stół. </p><p>— Co to?</p><p>— To jest, Gryfiaku coś, co pozwoli nam dostać Wybitne. - Malfoy rzucił mu obojętne spojrzenie otwierając księgę.</p><p>— Ta jasne. - podsumował Harry z powątpieniem, przewracając oczyma. Podszedł jednak do chłopaka, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się dziełowi.</p><p>— Przesuń się, Potter! Przez twój smoczy oddech nie mogę skupić się na tekście! - syknął blondyn, dźgając Pottera łokciem w żebra. </p><p>— Sam się przesuń, Malfoy! Te twoje tlenione kudły zasłaniają mi tekst!</p><p>— To, że możesz na nie patrzeć z bliska powinieneś traktować jak przywilej, Potter. Spójrz lepiej na swoje gniazdo. - Draco uniósł dumnie głowę, patrząc na Harry'ego z wyższością. Potter warknął. <br/>— Coraz bardziej przypominasz swojego spaczonego wujka-kundla, wiesz?</p><p>Tym razem Malfoy przegiął. Harry rzucił się na niego, kierując swoją pięść na jego policzek. Blondyn zatoczył się kilka kroków do tyłu, łapiąc się za szczękę. O dziwo na jego twarz wstąpił jedynie drwiący uśmieszek. Harry'emu niewiele wystarczyło by zrozumieć dlaczego.</p><p>— Panie Potter! Co to ma znaczyć?! - Madame Pince przytruchtała, ciągnąc za sobą okazałą, morską suknię. W jej prawej ręce znajdowała się mała, szkarłatna niczym krew książka. </p><p>— Ale..</p><p>— Nie chce słyszeć żadnych tłumaczeń. Za mną, chłopcy! - przerwała Gryfonowi, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Ślizgon ruszył za bibliotekarką, nadal trzymając się za szczękę. W jego wzroku jednak widniało coś nieokreślonego, powodując w Harrym niewytłumaczalny skręt w żołądku.</p><p>— Madame, myślę że jednak tym razem wybaczę Potterowi. Uważam że niepotrzebne jest mieszanie w to dyrektora. - rzekł spokojnie Malfoy. <br/>Potter wytrzeszczył oczy w szoku.</p><p>Malfoy go bronił? Parsknął śmiechem w myślach na te słowa.</p><p>— Ja..zgadzam się z Malfoyem. - odpowiedział niepewnie Potter, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie wrogowi. </p><p>— Jest Pan pewny, Panie Malfoy? - zapytała unosząc brwi Pince. Ślizgon kiwnął głową. <br/>— No dobrze. - westchnęła. <br/>— Ale takie zachowania nie mogą być bagatelizowane. Sądzę że Pan wymierzy Panu Potterowi odpowiednią karę jako Prefekt.</p><p>Harry zamarł.<br/>— To może jednak pójdziemy do dyrektora? - zapytał po chwili. Jednak Madame Pince już nie było. Na korytarzu stał jedynie Malfoy, opierający się o parapet okna. Za chłopakiem widoczny był wrześniowy, mieniący się złotem i czerwienią zachód słońca.</p><p>Zabawny widok, zważywszy na to, że był on na tle Dracona Malfoya.</p><p>— Zadowolony jesteś z siebie, Malfoy?! - krzyknął Potter, doskakując o kilka kroków do rozbawionego blondyna.</p><p>— Potter, uspokój hormony i nie zachowuj się jak dziki kot, do cholery.. - westchnął teatralnie Ślizgon. <br/>— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.</p><p>— Jasne, a ja jestem Rosyjską Cesarzową. - odpowiedział wściekły zielonooki.</p><p>— Zgadzam się. Nawet ją przypominasz. - zaśmiał się Malfoy posyłając towarzyszowi czarująco fałszywy uśmiech.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rozdział 4: To twoja kara, Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Potter nie odpowiedział na tę zaczepkę, rzucając jedynie morderczym spojrzeniem. </p><p>— Gdzie się wybierasz, Bliznowaty? - zatrzymał go Malfoy, wewnętrznie przeklinając zainteresowanie jakie wybrzmiało w jego głosie.</p><p>Harry przystanął w półkroku, przez chwilę się nie ruszając.<br/>— Od kiedy Cię to interesuje, Malfoy? - rzucił sucho przez ramię. Ślizgon zignorował ostentacyjnie delikatne ukłucie bólu na dźwięk tonu Gryfona.</p><p>Jesteś Malfoyem czy Weasleyem? skarcił sam siebie w myślach. Malfoyowie nie czują nic, a w szczególności nie czują nic prócz nienawiści, względem wrogów. </p><p>Musi się bardziej pilnować, postanowił, nie opuszczając kpiącego spojrzenia. Ta martwa wariatka najprawdopodobniej wie o jego koszmarnie żałosnym i kompletnie nieakceptowalnym zauroczeniu Złotym Chłopcem.</p><p>— Och, Potter, nie rób z siebie jeszcze większego idioty, niż jesteś. Oczywiście, że mnie to nie interesuje. - odpowiedział sucho, nie pozwalając się wkraść zawahaniu w ton swojego głosu. <br/>— Nie ustaliliśmy w jaki sposób odbędziesz swoją karę. </p><p>— Ah, a więc o to chodzi... - westchnął Potter, odwracając się do Malfoya. Rzucił wyczekującym spojrzeniem, prześlizgując się nim po całym ciele Ślizgona. <br/>— Masz jakiś błyskotliwy pomysł, eksecelncjo? </p><p>— Całe mnóstwo, jeśli już pytasz, nędzna sieroto. <br/>W jego głowie zrodziła się szatańska myśl. Spojrzał na niczego nieświadomego Pottera, starając się powstrzymać cisnący mu się na usta złośliwy uśmiech.<br/>— Wiesz co? Zmieniłem zdanie. Wracaj już do swojej zdrajczyni krwi i szlamy, pewnie z niecierpliwością wyczekują twojego powrotu. - zaśmiał się ostatni raz, odchodząc ku lochom.</p><p>•••</p><p>Harry obudził się w podłym humorze. Hermiona zauważając to, przez całą drogę na śniadanie nie odzywała się do niego, za co Potter był jej dozgonnie wdzięczny. <br/>Oczywiście Ron nie był na tyle spostrzegawczy, całą drogę do Wielkiej Sali opowiadając Harry'emu o nowym zawodniku Armat z Chudley.</p><p>— Wybaczcie, zaraz Was dogonię. - odezwał się zielonooki, zwracając tym samym na siebie pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół. Spojrzał jeszcze raz kątem oka w miejsce gdzie schowany za zbroją stał wyraźnie czekający na niego Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Hermiona rzuciła brunetowi niepewne spojrzenie, wędrując za jego wzrokiem. <br/>— Dobrze, Harry. - zgodziła się niechętnie. <br/>— Tylko się pośpiesz. - dodała, ostatni raz przyglądając się mu ze zdezorientowaniem.<br/>Zapewne gdy dołączy z powrotem do swoich przyjaciół zostanie zalany falą pytań Hermiony, jednak w tamtym momencie postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Przemknął się kilkoma dużymi krokami do blondyna.</p><p>— Potter. - powitał go. </p><p>— Malfoy.</p><p>Stali w niezręcznej ciszy kilka sekund, nim blondyn nie odchrząknął znacząco, odsuwając się o kilkanaście zbawiennych centrymetrów od niego.</p><p>— No więc? - ponaglił go zdezorientowany ciszą Harry.</p><p>— Potter. - zaczął cicho Draco, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu rozmówcy.<br/>— Wiesz która to Pansy Parkinson, prawda? </p><p>Harry zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście że wiedział kim jest Pansy Parkinson. Żadna inna dziewczyna w Hogwarcie nie była aż tak irytująca i złudnie przypominająca mopsa. </p><p>Kiwnął więc głową, zachęcają Malfoya do kontynuowania.</p><p>— Ostatnio zerwała ze swoim chłopakiem Nottem, wygląda na bardzo opuszczoną i smu...</p><p>— Dobrze, dobrze. - przerwał mu Potter.<br/>— Jeśli masz zamiar opowiadać mi całe życie swojej przyjaciółki to wybacz, ale wolałbym zjeść śniadanie. - stwierdził, wychodząc zza zbroi. </p><p>— Dzisiaj na śniadaniu, za dokładnie 5 minut, licząc od teraz, podejdziesz do niej i zaprosisz na randkę w najbliższe wyjście do wioski. </p><p>— C-co?</p><p>Malfoy płynnym ruchem ominął oniemiałego rywala, przechodząc przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.</p><p>•••</p><p>— Harry! Tak długo Cię nie było. - nieufne zerknięcie na stół Slytherinu. — Martwiliśmy się o Ciebie. - dodała, zniżając głos. </p><p>— Nho sztary, myszlałem żhe ten pszepszydły Malfhoy Ci coś zrhobił! - dodał Ron, mieląc jajecznicę.</p><p>Hermiona skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, wracając spojrzeniem do Pottera.<br/>— Czego on od Ciebie chciał?</p><p>Harry zawahał się, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie wielkiemu zegarowi wiszącemu za spokojnie popijającym kawę Dumbledore'm. Trzy minuty.<br/>— A tak..chciał porozmawiać o..- zaciął się. —...o pracy z eliksirów.</p><p>Widząc sceptycznie uniesioną lewą brew Hermiony zmusił się kontynuować. <br/>— Okazało się że w mojej części było kilka błędów, a wiesz jaki jest Malfoy, musiał mi je wszystkie wytknąć, inaczej by nie zasnął w nocy.</p><p>— No raczhej! - krzyknął Weasley, klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. </p><p>— Plujesz, Ronaldzie. - zauważyła dziewczyna, odsuwając się ostentacyjnie. </p><p>Potter, nie chcąc przerywać przyjaciołom w wesołej wymianie zdań, ponownie przeniósł swoją uwagę na zegar. Nieprzyjemne skręcanie żołądka uderzyło w niego niespodziewanie, gdy wskazówka przesunęła, ustawiając się na godzinie 8:30. </p><p>Gwałtownie poderwał się do pionu, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę większości uczniów znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu.<br/>Cudownie, pomyślał z ironią. Właśnie tego chciałem uniknąć. </p><p>Nie bacząc dłużej na zdziwione miny przyjaciół, ruszył w kierunku stołu Slytherinu ze wzrokiem wbitym w jasne płyty. Tylko spokojnie.</p><p>Uniósł spojrzenie dopiero gdy znalazł się naprzeciw Pansy Parkinson. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z mieszanką pogardy i zdziwienia, najwyraźniej oczekując na rozwój wydarzeń. Tuż obok niej miejsce zajmowała Milicenta Bulstrode, którą Harry kojarzył jako córkę sławnego i wyjątkowo brutalnego śmierciożercy o niepowtarzalnie przyprawiającym o dreszcze poczuciu humoru. </p><p>— Parkinson. - skrzywił się, jakby wypił sok z cytryny. — Pansy. </p><p>Blondynka wyglądała jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.<br/>— Potter. - dramatyczna przerwa, mająca naśladować tę Gryfona.<br/>— Harry.</p><p>Wymówiwszy ostatnią modlitwę do Merlina, Harry zaprosił ją na randkę.</p><p>Cisza jaka wtedy zastała całą Wielką Salę była zatrważająca. Hagrid zaprzestał dyskretnych prób karmienia kła pod stołem prezydencjalnym, Dumbledore odłożył powoli filiżankę, nie odrywając przeszywająco niebieskich oczu od coraz bardziej zdezorientowanego Pottera. </p><p>Harry zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się z paniką wokół siebie, każda para oczu była wbita w jego osobę. <br/>Cholera, zaklął. Co tu się dzieje?</p><p>I wtedy go olśniło. Płonąca wściekłością zieleń jego oczu wbiła się w ziejącą opanowaniem i znudzeniem twarz Draco Malfoya. </p><p>— Ty draniu.. TY PIEPRZONY DRANIU! - ryknął, podbiegając do niego, a następnie pociągając go przez szaty w górę, tak by ich oczy były sobie na równi. <br/>— Rzuciłeś na mnie Sonur, prawda? - zapytał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Malfoy otworzył usta chcąc zaprzeczyć.<br/>— Dobrze Ci radzę, nie kłam. </p><p>— Zdejmij zaklęcie, wszyscy Cię nadal słyszą. - odpowiedział blondyn, poddając kolejną próbę uwolnienia się z mocnego uścisku na szatach.<br/>— I puść mnie, idioto.</p><p>•••</p><p>Gdyby serca utożsamiały się z jakimś zwierzęciem, zaczął Malfoy, nie odrywając spokojnego spojrzenia z Pottera, moje zdecydowanie można by porównać do galopującego<br/>konia. </p><p>To chyba jasne że nie rzucił na Gryfona Sonur. To zbyt prostackie jak na Malfoya. Członkowie jego rodu, jak i on sam lubili się raczej w bardziej wyrafinowanych i subtelniejszych zemstach. </p><p>Potter warknął coś pod nosem, puszczając Ślizgona, który momentalnie wziął się za wygładzanie pomiętych szat. </p><p>Machnięciem różdżki zdjął z siebie zaklęcie, przyglądając się ze zrezygnowaniem kierującego się ku stołowi swoich podopiecznych Severusowi Snape'owi.</p><p>Nauczyciel podszedł, powiewając wszędzie dookoła szatami, a Harry z pewną dozą strachu stwierdził że gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, już dawno leżałby martwy.</p><p>— Panie Potter, czy będzie Pan łaskaw wytłumaczyć to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rozdział 5: Nowe sojusze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Mam nadzieje że wybaczycie mi sposób w jakich Was tu ściągnąłem, Chłopcy.</p><p>Draco uniósł lewą brew w prowątpieniu.<br/>— Nie mógł nas więc Pan wezwać normalnie? Nie musiał Pan robić z tego takiego widowiska, Dyrektorze. </p><p>Białowłosy westchnął, pocierając swoją brodę.<br/>— Zrobiłbym tak, gdyby to nie była wyjątkowa sytuacja, Panie Malfoy. - odpowiedział, przenosząc swój wzrok na jeden z portretów wiszącym w gabinecie. <br/>— Pan August doniósł mi o plotkach rozsiewanych przez uczniów Hogwartu, dotyczące Pańskich rodziców. </p><p>Harry ożywił się.<br/>— Mówi Pan o tym niedorzecznym pomyśle, jakoby Malfoy'owie mieli zmienić sojusze? - odchrząknął, starając się ukryć rozbawienie we wcześniej wypowiedzianych słowach. </p><p>Dumbledore westchnął, przyglądając się chłopcu łagodnie. Znał Harry'ego praktycznie od urodzenia, gdy to Lily Evans-Potter i James Potter przyszli do niego prosząc Go o błogosławieństwo dla ich pierwszego dziecka. Już wtedy młody Harry wydał mu się nadzwyczajny, a jego przypuszczenia okazały się z czasem wyjątkowo trafne. <br/>— Obawiam się że nie są to jedynie plotki, Harry. </p><p>Czarnowłosy zagapił się na niego z szokiem. Jednak po kilku sekundach jakby wyrwał się z letargu, odwracając się tym razem z oskarżycielską miną ku siedzącemu obok niego chłopcu.</p><p>Draco Malfoy nie powiedział nic. Wyglądał wręcz jakby sam dopiero co się dowiedział, a to przecież niemożliwe bo Narcyza zobowiązała się do poinformowania o tych planach swojego syna jeszcze w wakacje.</p><p>— Malfoy? Malfoy'owie mają do nas dołączyć?! Ta kanalia - jego ojciec, prawie zabił Ginny cztery lata temu! - przypomniał dyrektorowi.<br/>— W czasie pierwszej wojny mordował niewinnych ludzi! A do tego był obecny na odrodzeniu Voldemorta, dobrze Pan o tym wie, Dyrektorze. Był obecny i nie zrobił nic by pomóc mi czy Cedric'owi!Naprawdę chce Dyrektor przyjąć kogoś takiego do sojuszu?</p><p>Albus Dumbledore przyjął to z uprzejmym kiwnięciem głowy. <br/>— Rozumiem twoje obiekcje co do Pana Malfoy'a, ale powiedz mi, Harry - co z Narcyzą i Draconem?</p><p>Potter skrzywił się brzydko, jakby naśladując mimikę Arthura Weasley'a na wspomnienie o tej rodzinie.<br/>— Nie znam Narcyzy Malfoy, Dyrektorze. Ale skoro jest żoną i matką takich kanalii, nie musi się wcale tak dużo od nich różnić. - powiedział, starając się ukryć lekkie zawahanie w głowie. <br/>— Do tego, przecież to Ślizgoni! To jasne że wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli. </p><p>Dumbledore nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. </p><p>I może Dumbledore nie mógł, ale Draco z całą pewnością mógł.</p><p>— Ty głupi, ograniczony, zapatrzony w siebie idioto. - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wstał, jakby chcąc nadać swoim słowom więcej wartości niż miały dotychczas. <br/>— Jak śmiesz wyrażać się w taki sposób o Ślizgonach, gdy żadnego tak naprawdę nigdy nie pozna-</p><p>Potter był na tyle zuchwały by mu przerwać.<br/>— Nie poznałem, tak?! - zapytał z kpiną, również wstając. <br/>— Już przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu wiedziałem że jesteś zepsutym, płytkim tchórzem, chociaż nawet nie miałem pojęcia o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak Slytherin! To chyba coś oznacza, Malfoy!</p><p>— Nosisz okulary, a jednak nadal jesteś ślepy! Wyjrzyj chociaż raz poza swoje uprzedzenia, wpojone przez zdrajców Krwi i spróbuj pomyśleć logicznie! - krzyknął, tarmosząc Potterem za koszulę.<br/>— Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni to śmierciożercy, Potter. My też mamy rodziny, na których zależy nam tak samo, jak tym twoim Gryfońskim przyjaciołom. </p><p>— Nieprawda! - odpowiedział zielonooki, wyrywając się z uścisku. <br/>— Powtarzam Ci to drugi raz, nigdy w życiu nie poznałem dobrego Ślizgona! Snape to śmierciożerca, ty to przyszły śmierciożerca a Parkinson i Zabini to zadufani w sobie idioci! I przypominam Ci, Malfoy że większość śmierciożerców iak i Voldemort to Ślizgoni! </p><p>•••</p><p>Jedyną rzeczą powstrzymująca w tamtym momencie Draco Malfoy'a przed rzuceniem na Pottera wyjątkowo paskudnej klątwy, była świadomość obserwującego go Dumbledore'a. </p><p>Zmusił się do uspokojenia.<br/>— Słuchaj..Potter. Znasz Rufusa Scrimgeour'a, prawda? </p><p>Gryfon, jakby zbity z tropu, kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.</p><p>— Był Ślizgonem.</p><p>— Kłamiesz. </p><p>Draco wziął kolejny, głęboki wdech.<br/>— Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj Dyrektora Dumbledore'a. </p><p>Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, nie wtrącając się w spór nastolatków.<br/>I bardzo dobrze stwierdził w myślach Draco. Merlin jeden wiedział jak bardzo jest nam potrzebna teraz ta rozmowa jeśli mamy w przyszłości chociaż spróbować współpracy. </p><p>— Ale...jak to? Scrimgeour to dobry auror. Najlepszy, skoro został szefem biura aurorów. Jak taki człowiek mógłby być Ślizgonem? - zapytał niewinnie Potter. </p><p>Pierdoleni Weasley'owie i ich pierdolone uprzedzenia.<br/>— No najwyraźniej mógł. - odpowiedział zamiast tego.</p><p>Potter opadł z powrotem na siedzenie, wyglądając na zmieszanego. </p><p>— Harry, planowałem dzisiaj nasze spotkanie z Narcyzą oraz Lucjuszem, jednak myślę że na wzgląd tego co się przed chwilą wydarzyło najlepiej by było przeł-</p><p>— Nie. </p><p>— Nie? - zdziwił się Dumbledore.</p><p>Nie? zdziwił się Draco. Czyżby Potter nie był jednak aż tak przeżarty uprzedzeniami względem domu węża jak to początkowo zakładałem?</p><p>Potter pokiwał pewnie głową, choć w jego oczach nadal pobrzmiewała nuta powątpienia.<br/>— Chcę poznać Panią Malfoy. </p><p>•••</p><p>Czekali w ciszy, do momentu aż po gabinecie nie rozległ się dumny damski głos, przywołujący Harry'emu na myśl Panią Granger, matkę Hermiony.<br/>— Dyrektorze.</p><p>Dumbledore odchrząknął, powstając z wcześniej zajmowanego miejsca. <br/>— Narcyzo. Wyczekiwaliśmy Cię. - <br/>poinformował ją, całując kobietę w dłoń.</p><p>Czarownica uśmiechnęła się, uszczęśliwiona. Jednak jedno spojrzenie w bok -  na Harry'ego -  spowodowało przywrócenie jej twarzy do maski chłodu i obojętności. <br/>— Harry Potterze, nareszcie nastał dzień gdy to mogę Pana osobiście poznać. - powiedziała, wyciągając ku Gryfonowi rękę, którą ten ujął z zawahaniem.<br/>— Przyznam, że o wiele łatwiej będzie wyrobienie Sobie opinii na Pański temat, po rozmowie twarzą w twarz, niżeli z często przekoloryzowanych opowiastek syna. </p><p>Harry postarał się ukryć cisnący się na usta uśmiech.</p><p>— Matko! - głos Malfoy'a, mimo że lekko wytrącony z równowagi, nadal zawierał w sobie pokłady ledwo ukrytego ciepła, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszał.</p><p>Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni to Czarni Panowie, Potter. My też mamy rodziny, na których zależy nam tak samo, jak tym twoim Gryfońskim przyjaciołom.</p><p>Harry potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z zamyślenia gdy do gabinetu wszedł kolejny gość.</p><p>— Draconie. - po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się potężny, przyprawiający o dreszcze głos. Lucjusz Malfoy szedł w stronę biurka, opierając się na swojej lasce. Nie zaszczycając Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a czymś więcej, niż przelotnym spojrzeniem, skierował swoją uwagę na syna.<br/>— Ufam że Narcyza poinformowała Cię w trakcie wakacji o podjętej przez nas decyzji.</p><p>— Oczywiście, ojcze. <br/>Cóż pomyślał Draco. Nie poinformowała.</p><p>— Dobrze, skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie... - zaczął niepewnie Harry.</p><p>— Teraz jesteśmy w komplecie. - zimny głos przerwał Potterowi. Severus Snape podszedł powoli do Malfoy'ów witając ich krótkim uściskiem ręki. Następnie sięgnął ku dyrektorowi, ostentacyjnie omijając Harry'ego.</p><p>— Niech Pan nie mówi, Dyrektorze, że on też jest z nami w sojuszu!</p><p>— Nie wydaje mi się byśmy przeszli na „ty", Panie Potter. - wysyczał w języku który najprawdopodobniej był angielskim, jednak Harry'emu bardziej przywoływał na myśl wężomowę.<br/>— Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. - dodał po chwili, jakby nie mogąc się powstrzymać.</p><p>— Severusie... - zaczął Dumbledore, jednak napotykając surowy wzrok nauczyciela, przerwał. <br/>— Dobrze. Teraz już jesteśmy w komplecie.</p><p>— Cudownie. - rzekł Harry, nawet nie próbując panować nad wypływającej z tego słowa kpiny. — Czyli dowiem się wreszcie o co tu chodzi?</p><p>— Oczywiście, chłopcze. Myślę że najlepiej będzie jeśli opowiemy Ci tę historię od początku. Panie Malfoy?</p><p>— Wraz z żoną od początku lata badaliśmy wszystkie możliwe ścieżki którymi moglibyśmy podążyć podczas zbliżającej się wojny. Doszliśmy do wniosku że najrozsądniejszym wyjściem jest przejście na stronę Dyrektora. - opowiadał znudzonym tonem.<br/>— Udałem się więc w połowie lipca do Hogwartu by przedstawić moją propozycję Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, który rozpatrzył ją pozytywnie. </p><p>Dumbledore, jakby przewidując pytanie Harry'ego odpowiedział.<br/>— Oczywiście, przed tym upewniłem się czy intencję Pana Malfoy'a są szczere. </p><p>Potter kiwnął głową z wielkim powątpieniem.<br/>— Okej, ale co robi tutaj Snape?</p><p>— Profesor Snape, Potter. - skarcił go Draco Malfoy, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. </p><p>Harry przewrócił oczami. <br/>— Cokolwiek.</p><p>— Severus zaproponował wcielenie Pana Malfoy'a do małej siatki szpiegowskiej, której jest dowódcom. Wchodzą w zastępy wroga, wcielając się w nich. </p><p>— Ojcze, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Czarny Pan Cię zabiję jeśli się dowie. - stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą Draco, nie odrywając od ojca zmartwionego spojrzenia.</p><p>— Myślę że jeśli się dowie spotka mnie los gorszy do śmierci, synu. - westchnął, po raz pierwszy odkąd przekroczył próg gabinetu, ukazując jakieś ludzkie odruchy.<br/>— Ale musimy to zrobić, jeśli chcemy powstrzymać terror który z pewnością Czarny Pan na nas sprowadzi. On zwariował. Rozmawiałem z nim kilka razy od jego odrodzenia, to już nie ten sam człowiek za którym postanowiłem podążać kilkanaście lat temu. On już nie ma ideałów, nie jestem nawet pewien czy Czarny Pan jest w ogóle człowiekiem. </p><p>Zapadła cisza. </p><p>— Masz rację, Lucjuszu. - zgodził się Snape, poprawiając zwinięte na piersi ręce.<br/>— Też zwróciłem na to uwagę gdy po raz pierwszy zostałem wezwany. Jednak nie jest to w tej chwili aż tak ważne. - przeniósł spojrzenie na dwóch, najmłodszych uczestników rozmowy.<br/>— Potter, Draco, musicie natychmiast zaprzestać tych dziecinnych kłótni. Wielkimi krokami zbliża się wojna i jeśli będzie Wam dane współpracować przy tej samej stronie barykady, nie może być pomiędzy Wami żadnych zatargów.</p><p>Draco Malfoy spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na chrzestnego, a następnie na Pottera.<br/>— Potter. Profesor Snape ma rację. Postaram się więcej Ci nie wchodzić w drogę, pod warunkiem że ty będziesz robił to samo.<br/>Draco zignorował delikatny ból w okolicy serca na te słowa. To tylko żałosne zauroczenie powtarzał jak mantrę. Niedługo to minię, a ja znowu będę mógł bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia zapomnieć o Potterze.</p><p>— Mówił Dyrektor o jakimś planie działania. - przypomniała sobie, do tej pory siedząca cicho Narcyza.</p><p>— Plan jest prosty. Taki, jakiego Tom nie spodziewałby się po Malfoy'ach. Działamy na opak temu, co zrobilibyśmy normalnie, jednocześnie nie wychylając się za szeregi ani Zakonu Feniksa, ani Śmierciożerców. - wytłumaczył białowłosy lekkim tonem, jakby dzielił się przepisem na naleśniki.</p><p>— Brzmi nielogicznie ale powinno zadziałać. - dodał Snape. <br/>— Nawet jeśli Czarny Pan dowie się o zdrajcach, nawet nie pomyśli o Malfoy'ach.</p><p>— Dyrektorze, nie chce w żaden sposób kwestionować Pańskich decyzji i ufam Pańskim osądom, ale czy naprawdę musieliśmy w to mieszać Pana Pottera?  - zapytał zimno Lucjusz Malfoy.<br/>— Myślę że tyle informacji jak na jeden dzień to zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jego Gryfoński umysł.</p><p>— Hej! - oburzył się Harry. — Niech mnie Pan nie obraża! </p><p>Gdzieś po prawej Narcyza westchnęła zażenowana poziomem tej rozmowy. <br/>Draco o dziwo się nie odzywał. Sam do końca nie potrafił określić o czym teraz myślał. Miotał się bezwiednie między żalem do matki, za zatajenie przed nim tak ważnych informacji a pełną wdzięczności ulgą. Nie będzie musiał przyjmować mroczego znaku. </p><p>— Draconie? </p><p>— Tak, ojcze?</p><p>— Przyjmiesz rolę łącznika. - poinformował syna, Lucjusz. Draco zastygł w szoku. <br/>— Będziesz przekazywać informację które podam twojej matce, do Pana Pottera, a Pan Potter z kolei do Albusa Dumbledore'a i reszty Zakonu.</p><p>Cudownie stwierdził z jadem Draco. Jego plan trzymania się jak najdalej od Pottera legł w gruzach.</p><p>Draco spróbował zignorować stado podekscytowanych motyli rozwijające skrzydła w jego żołądku.</p><p>— Oczywiście, ojcze. - odpowiedział, tuszując zmarnowanie w swoim głosie.</p><p>•••</p><p>Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut spędzonych na energicznym obmyślaniu planu działania i ustalaniu szczegółów. Harry odzywał się jedynie gdy był o coś pytany, co zdarzało się na tyle rzadko, że pozwolił sobie na osunięcie się w fotelu i próbie nie zaśnięcia. </p><p>Z gorzkim rozbawieniem zauważył że nie jest w tej bezużyteczności sam. Malfoy siedział, wgapiając się w swoje ułożone na kolanach dłonie. Jego postawa jednak mimo znudzenia nadal pozostawała nienaganna. </p><p>Harry prychnął z kpiną na ten widok, powracając myślami do zaległej pracy z zielarstwa.</p><p>Gdy w końcu nadszedł czas zakończenia spotkania, Harry powitał go z otwartymi ramionami. <br/>Malfoyowie pośpiesznie opuścili szkołę dzięki sieci Fiuu, a ich syn po wyuczonej na pamięć dziękczynnej regułce również opuścił gabinet, udając się do Lochów.</p><p>— Harry, zostań jeszcze na chwilę. - zawołał za nim Dyrektor, przyglądając mu się badawczo zza połówek okularów. </p><p>— Tak, Dyrektorze Dumbledore?</p><p>— Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć o sojuszu z Malfoy'ami ani o tym co ustaliliśmy na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Nawet Pannie Granger i Panu Weasley'owi. - dodał widząc pytające spojrzenie Gryfona. </p><p>— Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Harry, szczerze zdziwiony.</p><p>— Jak na początku rozmowy sam wspomniałeś, po Hogwarcie krążą plotki o zmianie sojuszu Malfoy'ów, Harry. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić by ktokolwiek spoza obecnego dzisiaj kręgu się o tym dowiedział, nawet jeśli to będą twoi najbardziej oddani przyjaciele.</p><p>— Ale oni nigdy-</p><p>— Harry, zrozum. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Każda kolejna wtajemniczona osoba to coraz większe prawdopodobieństwo niepowodzenia się planu. - odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. <br/>— Miłego wieczoru, chłopcze.</p><p>Potter kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, aczkolwiek nadal niepewny konieczności ukrywania czegoś takiego przed swoimi przyjaciółmi. <br/>— Miłego wieczoru, Dyrektorze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>